


Etched in Invulnerable Skin

by PyreWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates name appears when they kiss the first time, SuperCorp, another soulmate tattoo fic that literally nobody asked for, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites
Summary: Ever since Kara first heard about soulmate tattoos she was afraid it would never happen to her, not being human or born on earth. When it finally did she was ecstatic.Lena's reaction is...a little different.





	Etched in Invulnerable Skin

“What's wrong?” Alex said when she noticed how forced Kara's smile was.

“It's nothing.” Kara sighed.

“Has anybody told you that you're a lousy liar?” Alex smirked.

Kara just rolled her eyes as she continued to trace Maggie's name on Alex's wrist.

“Kar?” Alex prodded.

“What if it doesn't happen?” Kara said staring at Alex's wrist.

“Why wouldn't it?”

"I wasn't born here. What if it's just an Earth thing? I mean love and soulmates and all that was never really a thing on Krypton. With the Birthing Matrix, people were paired because of their genetics so they would produce offspring that would be for the greatest use for society."

“Oh.” Alex finally said. “Well maybe it was a thing but it just happened so rarely that nobody talked about it?”

“But what if it didn't? What if I kiss her and nothing happens? What if she thinks that means we aren't supposed to be together?”

“Lena?”

Kara looked up and nodded. Alex saw the tears threatening to spill from her sister's eyes.

“Kara, I want you to really listen to me.” Alex pulled Kara's hands away from her wrist and held them tight. “Anyone with eyes can tell that Lena is crazy about you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It's actually kinda gross when you guys are staring at each other at game night and when you invite her to sister movie night. You guys are practically dating already.”

Kara ducked her head to try to hide the blush she felt jump to her cheeks.

“If it doesn't...” Alex squeezed Kara's hand when she trailed off. “What if I... Would you be mad... I mean maybe...”

“Spit it out already.”

“What if I tell her who I am?” Kara rushed out.

“Uhhh...”

Kara whimpered at Alex's reaction.

“Do you love her?”

Kara couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips.

“Look, I think too many people know already. But if you think you are going to be with her it wouldn't be fair to her not to know. But this is all hypothetical until you kiss her.”

Kara's smile grew even brighter at the mention of getting to kiss Lena.

“Stop it! Stop that right now! I know what you are thinking and just don't.” Alex swatted at Kara's arm.

Kara scowled for a moment before a mischievous grin leaped to her lips.

"Maggie," Kara said and then laughed as a lovestruck smile washed over Alex's features.

“Shut up.” Alex groaned.

 

* * *

 

“Ponytail!”

Kara jumped, her fingers scrambling over the keys of her laptop leaving gibberish on the screen in their wake.

"Yes, sir?" Kara looked up at her boss wearing his perpetual scowl.

“You done with that story?” Snapper growled.

“Almost. Probably 20 more minutes and I should have it ready to go.”

"I'll be the judge of that," Snapper grumbled. "Hurry up. Just got a tip that Luthor has some new gadget in the works. Since you're the only one she will talk to, get your annoyingly chipper ass over there and find out what doomsday device she is dreaming up this time.”

“She's not-”

“Just do it. Get the story and stay objective.”

“I'm always objective.” Kara protested.

Snapper just gave her a withering look over his glasses before leaving.

Kara, with a bit of super speed, had her article on Snapper's desk in 10 minutes. She was on her way out of CatCo a few minutes later, and with a quick stop to pick up food she was on her way to L-Corp.

 

"Hi, Jess." Kara waved as she stepped off the elevator. "Is she busy? I know I'm a bit early for lunch."

"Hi, Kara. She just got off a call a few minutes ago. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. Go on in."

Kara fished a small bag out of the mass of food she was carrying and left it on Jess' desk.

"You're an angel, Kara," Jess called as she bit into one of the donuts Kara brought for her.

Kara slipped into the office as quietly as she could. She stood for several moments simply watching Lena working. She could watch Lena working with that adorable look of concentration on her face for hours. More than once they had camped out in that very office working on their own projects just to be near each other.

Her heart fluttered and she sighed happily. The sound caught Lena's attention, causing her to look up from what she was working on. The way Lena's face lit up set off a hurricane of butterflies in Kara's stomach.

“Darling!” Lena hopped up from her chair and hurried across the room. She plucked the bags of food from Kara's grip and set them aside before wrapping Kara in the tightest hug she could manage. “You're early. To what do I owe the pleasant surprise?”

“Apparently you have some new gadget or another in the works and Snapper wants me to get the inside scoop. Since a certain gorgeous CEO refuses to be interviewed by anyone but me.” Kara smiled at the light blush that dusted Lena's cheeks at the comment. “But I thought we could eat first”

"I love you, Kara." Lena smiled. "I skipped breakfast."

“Lena! Am I going to have to start showing up at your place every morning to make sure you eat breakfast?”

“I wouldn't complain.” Lena winked as she pulled Kara over to the couch.

 

“Anything else you need to know?” Lena said a couple of hours later.

"Just one more thing and I think I will have everything I need," Kara said as she glanced over her notes.

“Anything for you Kara.” Lena smiled.

“Would you go to dinner with me?” Kara fidgeted with her pen.

Lena lifted one perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

“Kara. We are having dinner tomorrow night.”

“Oh, yeah. No. I mean... why is this so hard?” Kara mumbled.

“What is it, love?” Lena rested a hand on Kara's knee.

“Will you go out with me? Like on a date? And not a friend date. Like a date date. Like when two people like each other date. Like each other romantically I mean. Like whe-”

“Kara.” Lena cut her off. “I thought you'd never ask.”

“What?”

“I've been waiting for you to ask me out for months because I didn't know if you liked me back. Romantically, I mean.” Lena chuckled nervously.

“Is that a yes?” Kara started to bounce in her seat.

"Yes, it's a yes. It's a yes that I've wanted to say forever." Lena laughed.

Kara lunged forward without giving it any thought. Their lips met and Kara saw stars behind her eyelids. It was everything Kara had dreamed it would be and so much more. Then Lena ran her tongue over Kara's lips, and Kara instantly let her in and the moment became more than she ever imagined it could be.

Kara's hands found Lena's hips and she pulled the brunette forward onto her lap. Kara was about to pull Lena's body against her own when she felt a strange tingle on the inside of her wrist. Unlike anything she had felt before, she paused in her movements. She pulled back and looked down to find Lena's name slowly etching itself in her skin.

“Oh my goodness!” Kara squealed.

Lena blinked and then looked down at Kara's wrist, finding her own name appearing. With a joyous laugh, she pulled Kara back into a kiss as she felt a tingle on her own wrist.

"I know I just asked you out like a minute ago, but I love you, Lena," Kara said as she rested her forehead against Lena's. "I've wanted to say that for so long."

“I love you too.” Lena sighed happily. “More than anything.”

“Oh gosh!” Kara gasped as her eyes went wide. “I need to go tell Alex!”

“You go do that. And don't forget to go back to work. Wouldn't want my brilliant journalist soulmate to get fired. Even if I can afford to take care of her forever.” Lena smirked as she climbed off of Kara's lap. “Guess this means that the next sister's movie night is officially a double date.”

“Oh golly! It will be!” Kara leaned up to kiss Lena again before she could stand fully.

“As much as I would love to stay here and keep kissing you, not to mention everything that comes after kissing,” Lena giggled at Kara instantly blushing. “We both have work to get back to. Go tell your sister the good news. And I'll talk to you later.”

"Yes. Right. Tell Alex, then more kissing. I mean work!" Kara blushed even harder. She darted over and kissed Lena one last time. "I love you."

"I love you too, darling," Lena said and watched Kara literally skip out of her office. A few seconds later she heard a pair of squeals through the door. She was still laughing when Jess came in with a large stack of files and a giant smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

“Is this your mother's maiden name? It's really beautiful.” Kara said over the phone that night.

“Yes. It is.” Lena sighed. “I wish you could have met her. She would have adored you.”

“I'm sure I would have too.” Lena could hear the smile in Kara's voice. “Alex and Maggie both say congratulations by the way.”

“Remind me to thank them next game night.”

“I will.”

Lena yawned before she could say anything else.

“Is my brilliant, beautiful, workaholic girlfriend actually tired before midnight? Should I call the Guinness book people?” Kara laughed.

“I was in the office at 5 AM. I had an overseas conference call.”

“Is that why you didn't eat breakfast? Should I drop by to make sure you eat tomorrow?”

“You can try. But I have another call nearly as early tomorrow too.”

“So all my pestering you to stop working until you fall asleep at your desk only got you to start showing up before sunrise instead?”

“No.” Lena chuckled. “This was just a coincidence. Promise.”

“It better be.” Kara tried to be intimidating. It wasn't exactly successful. “Now go to bed. I don't want you falling asleep in the middle of dinner. Now if you happen to fall asleep curled up with me on the sofa afterwards that's a different story.”

Lena's heart fluttered at the thought.

"Yes, ma'am." Lena giggled. "But I bet I'd sleep better if you were here."

“That makes two of us.” Kara sighed. “Maybe tomorrow night.”

“I hope so. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Sleep tight Lena.”

“You too my love.”

 

After one last check of her work emails and a final review of the files for her morning call, Lena got ready for bed. She was brushing her teeth when her eyes finally landed on her wrist in the mirror.

Her toothbrush clattered into the sink as she stared.

Then she started laughing.

“Oh, this is going to be fun.”

 

* * *

 

A week later Supergirl saved Lena from another assassination attempt. Several hours of interrogation would hopefully uncover who had been behind it this time. But that was not what was on Lena's mind as they touched down on her apartment balcony.

“Are you sure you're alright Miss Luthor?” Supergirl asked as she scanned the apartment with her x-ray vision to make sure there were no uninvited guests waiting in the dark.

“I think so. But would you mind coming in for a few minutes?”

“I...suppose I could.”

“Excellent.” Lena laced their fingers together and lead Supergirl towards the kitchen. She released her hand to pull a pair of wine glasses out of a cabinet and a bottle of wine from the fridge.

“That really isn't necessary Miss Luthor.”

“Nonsense. You do so much. You seem to have to rescue me from one thing or another at least once a week. I just want to repay you.” Lena said as she handed the hero a glass, her fingers lingering at the touch as their hands met.

“You really don't have to. And besides earth alcohol has no effect on me. This feels like a bit of a waste.”

“Oh, I didn't mean the wine to be the repayment.” Lena smiled slowly as she stepped forward. She brought her fingers up and started to trace the crest on Supergirl's chest.

“Miss Luthor!” Supergirl tried to back away only to find herself pressed up against a counter. “This is quite inappropriate.” She glanced down and tugged at one of her sleeves.

Lena looked down at the movement.

“Could it be that the Girl of Steel has found love?” Lena said with a pout, fluttering her eyelashes.

“Yes actually.” Supergirl stood up straighter.

“I must admit I am jealous.” Lena purred. “I have _fantasized_ about the things you could do with some of those powers. Maybe a little burst of super speed behind those fingers and that tongue.”

“Really? I mean, uh, I have someone now. And so do you from what I hear.” Supergirl stammered.

“Oh yes, Kara.” Lena continued to slink forward while still running her fingers over Supergirls suit. “The funniest thing happened.”

“W-what was that?” Supergirl glanced down at Lena's fingers.

“When Kara kissed me my name appeared on her wrist.”

“What's so unusual about that? I thought that was how it always happened here.”

"Oh, it is," Lena said as she started to trail her fingers down the Blonde's stomach, shivering at the feel of her abs under the suit. "It was the name that appeared that was odd."

“Oh?” Supergirls voice was beginning to carry a hint of longing.

"It wasn't my adoptive name." Lena's fingers drifted over Supergirl's hip and started down her leg. "It was the name my mother gave me. My birth name."

“Was it?” Supergirl said. Her breathing was starting to become more rapid as Lena's fingers passed the hem of her skirt and reversed course up the inside of her thigh.

“Yes.” Lena crept closer until her lips were nearly brushing Supergirl's. “It wasn't until later that night that I finally looked at my own wrist.”

“And?” Supergirl rocked ever so slightly forward bringing both Lena's lips and her fingers closer to their destination.

“It was Kara's birth name.” Lena shifted her head to the side until she nipped at Supergirl's earlobe at the same moment her fingers made contact between the blonde's legs. The hero moaned at the contact and her knees nearly gave out. “Kara Zor-El. Written in Kryptonian.”

Kara's eyes flew open. She saw Lena smirking at her as her fingers started to circle and probe between her legs.

“Lena?”

"Hello, my love." Lena's fingers snaked inside Kara's leggings and continued their ministrations. "Now why don't we find out just what you can do with those powers? I've been dreaming about this moment for months and dying to do this all week."

Lena found herself lying naked in bed before she even realized they had moved.

“This sounds like a job for Supergirl.” Kara giggled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally set up a ko-fi page. So if you would be inclined to [Buy me a kofi](https://ko-fi.com/pyrewrites) it would be much appreciated.
> 
> If you want to come yell at me or send me a prompt you can come find me on twitter and tumblr(as much of a hellsite as it is)  
> writing tumblr: PyreWrites  
> general mess tumblr and twitter: PyresRPGear


End file.
